House Junior
by Lisa House
Summary: Cuddy et House sont enfin prêts à vivre à 3, mais le seront-ils à 4? Suite de "Le Mensonge"
1. Chapter 1

Note: Voilà la suite, je me suis dit, pourquoi attendre? Aussi, j'ai hésté à vous cahcer tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, mais le titre et la description ne cachent pas vraiment... Et puis de toute façon, vous auriez su rapidement!  
Enjoy!

Personnages : malheureusement, pas à moi… Mais je les laisse volontiers à Shore, il en fait de belles choses en ce moment^^

**House junior**

Chapitre 1 :

Comment allait-elle arriver à lui dire ? Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui cache ce genre de chose, mais alors ça… Il allait la tuer, vraiment. Ses réactions impulsives ne lui avaient jamais vraiment fait peur, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait très peur qu'il la quitte.  
Elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée du département diagnostique et vit qu'il était en pleine réflexion avec son équipe. Elle inspira longuement comme pour se donner du courage et gratta doucement à la vitre pour lui signaler sa présence.  
Il leva les yeux et vit sa chère compagne dehors. Le sourire qui s'était affiché quand il l'avait aperçu disparu petit à petit lorsqu'il vit sa mine grave et le fait qu'elle ne rentre pas dans la pièce. Il déchargea son boulot sur ses larbins et se rendit dans son bureau.  
Cuddy entra dans la petite pièce totalement entourée de vitres. Elle resta un moment plantée à le regarder sans savoir si elle devait lui dire ici et maintenant de peur qu'une des vitres n'éclate en mille morceaux.

-Tout va bien ?

House venait de la sortir de ses pensées.

-Oui… Oui oui. J'ai juste quelque chose de… Très important à te dire. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se dit que lui dire alors que tout le monde pourrait le voir l'étrangler n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais pas ici, suis moi dans mon bureau.

House haussa les sourcils et s'exécuta. Il récupéra sa canne et la suivit en bas la tête pleine de questions plus bizarres les unes que les autres : et si elle était gravement malade ? Et si sa mère était morte ? Rachel ? Non ! Pas Rachel, ce n'était pas possible ! Et si elle était virée parce que le conseil d'administration avait décidé qu'ils n'avaient plus le droit d'être ensemble ?  
Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le bureau de Cuddy et que celle-ci était tourné vers lui et avait du mal à commencer sa phrase.

-Je… Elles sont en retard.  
-Qui ? De qui tu parles ?  
-Mes règles. Dit Cuddy le plus sérieusement du monde.

House mit du temps à comprendre où elle voulait en venir et ouvrit les yeux en grand en la dévisageant de toutes parts pour bien réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ses yeux recaptèrent ceux paniqués de Cuddy et ne les quittèrent plus.

-Tu… Tu plaisantes ?  
-Non. Je suis enceinte Greg…

Même si elle avait réalisé qu'il avait compris, elle devait le dire, comme si ce mot pouvait avoir plus d'impacte que le reste.

-C'est pas possible !  
-J'ai fait le teste tout à l'heure. Il était positif.  
-Non ! Je veux dire que… Enfin on s'est toujours protégé !  
-Pas le soir où…  
-… Peut importe ! Et puis en plus je croyais que tu étais stérile ! S'insurgea House.  
-Je le pensais aussi ! Mais apparemment tu es assez compétent pour mettre une femme comme moi enceinte.

Cuddy avait tenté d'utiliser l'humour pour le détendre, mais à son regard noir, ça n'avait pas eu l'air de marcher.

-Tu le sais Lisa ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas être père !  
-Pourtant tu te débrouilles très bien avec Rachel. Dit Cuddy tout en commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.  
-C'est pas pareil ! Ce n'est PAS ma fille ! Et puis, et puis… Ce n'est pas pareil voilà tout !  
-Greg…  
-Tu ne me forceras pas à avoir cet enfant ! Je n'en veux pas ! Quitte-moi s'il le faut, mais je ne veux pas voir ce gosse !

Il la regarda une dernière fois et tourna les talons le plus rapidement possible et claqua la porte aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, laissant une Cuddy dépitée en plan dans son bureau. Celle-ci renifla bruyamment avant d'éclater totalement en sanglots. Elle partie se réfugier dans sa salle de bain privée et pleurer en silence.  
Cela faisait bien cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux : chez Cuddy la semaine, chez House pour le week-end, les vacances par-ci par-là. House s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Rachel, l'éduquant maintenant presque comme elle le faisait. Rachel commençait même à l'appeler « Papa » et il n'avait pas rechigné une seule fois, montrant même du contentement.  
Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus pareil, il allait être réellement papa et elle réellement maman. Elle allait enfanter et cette idée l'emplissait de bonheur. Mais de savoir qu'elle allait peut être le faire seule la fit pleurer encore plus. C'était son rêve depuis toujours, sentir sa ventre se tendre, son corps se transformer, avoir un petit être bouger en elle, sortir d'elle. Et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait le réaliser, mais à quel prix ? Perdre le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé ? Et si l'hôpital, maintenant au courant de leur relation, pense que cet enfant était désiré des deux côtés et qu'il se rende compte que ce n'est pas le cas, qu'allait-il advenir de House, et d'elle ?  
Elle se dit qu'il devait se faire à l'idée comme elle avait mis quelques heures à s'en remettre.

_FLASH-BACK_

Cuddy entra légèrement en retard dans l'hôpital, cachant un sac de la pharmacie. Elle fit un signe de tête à tous ses employés qui avaient la gentillesse de lui dire bonjour et s'enferma dans son bureau. Elle referma la porte en s'assurant que personne n'allait la déranger pour les vingt minutes qui allaient suivre.  
Elle se posta derrière son bureau et posa le sac bien en évidence sur son bureau, au-dessus de ses dossiers.  
Elle s'était rendu compte, le matin même qu'elle était légèrement nauséeuse et en plus de cela, elle attendait que ses règles arrivent depuis cinq jours, mais rien de rien. Elle avait réussit à cacher son trouble quand House s'était réveillé un peu après elle.  
Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par Brenda qui entra sans frapper dans son bureau. La doyenne serra les dents en maudissant tous ceux qui ne toquaient pas avant d'entrer, y compris son compagnon. Elle n'eut pas le temps que cacher le sac, et Brenda ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la question qu'elle posait tout le temps.

-Vous êtes malade Docteur Cuddy ?  
-Non, ce… C'est un médicament pour Rachel.  
-Oh ! Très bien ! J'aurais juste un papier à vous faire signer.  
-Bien. Posez-le sur le meuble là, je le signerais plus tard.  
-D'accords, merci Docteur Cuddy.  
-Oh ! Heu… Brenda, dites à tout le monde de ne me déranger sous aucun prétexte.  
-Bien. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Cuddy lui fit un sourire faux et redonna toute son attention au fameux sac. Elle eut enfin le courage de sortir la boite rose du sac. Elle la tenait du bout des doigts comme si c'était un objet précieux, et dans une grand inspiration, l'ouvrit et en sortit le bâtonnet blanc.  
Elle finit par se lever après un long moment d'inspection de l'objet blanc, comme si elle avait enfin compris comment cela marchait, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, le visage livide, ne tenant plus vraiment sur ses pieds.  
Maman, elle allait être maman. Et House… Père. Tableau impossible et pourtant, devenu idéalisé. Un petit être était bien en train de grandir dans son ventre. Et pas n'importe lequel. Pendant un moment, elle se traita d'idiote, elle était enceinte de l'homme qui répugnait le plus les enfants, elle avait bien réussit son coup. Mais le plus dur était à venir, elle allait devoir lui annoncer…

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Elle l'avait attendu jusqu'à treize heures pour déjeuner ensemble comme ils avaient l'habitude  
de le faire, mais il ne vint pas. Elle fut donc résignée à aller déjeuner seule, mais l'appétit ne vint pas. Etait-ce la tristesse et la panique de devoir se retrouver seule, ou tout simplement les premiers symptômes de la grossesse qui apparaissaient ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait aussi attendu le soir dans son lit. Mais la fatigue l'emporta t elle s'endormit rapidement. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin tout aussi seule sans savoir si elle l'avait été toute la nuit.  
Mais son questionnement dura toute la semaine, elle ne le voyait presque plus, l'apercevant simplement dans les couloirs. Elle l'admirait pour sa capacité à la fuir et l'oublier aussi facilement.  
Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que c'était faux. Il avait tout autant de mal qu'elle à ne pas la regarder pendant qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, parlait à quelqu'un, mangeait sa simple salade seule et triste. Cela lui déchirait le cœur et ce qui était le plus dur pour lui, c'était de ne plus sentir ses baisers se déposer dans son cou, son odeur imprégner ses narines le matin, ses seins se presser contre sa peau, la petite Rachel pleurer au moment critique, remplir ses couches. Bref, sa vie lui manquait, mais il devait faire le point, et cela lui prenait du temps, bien plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait su parce que maintenant il se questionnait de savoir si oui ou non il était prêt à faire parti de cette aventure.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Vous êtes tout gentils gentils (t'es si mignon mignon... Bref, je me la ferme) et j'adore lire des reviews hyper longues! Je vais tenter de ne pas faire une fic' où Cuddy est enceinte comme tout le monde, j'ai pas envie de copier. Alors je vais tout faire pour la faire sortir de l'ordinaire^^(enfin si j'y arrive)

J'ai la vague impression que ma dernière scène ressemble à la dernière scène de l'épisode de Lundi... Enfin d'un tout autre genre, mais dans ma tête, ça y ressemble.

**House junior**

Chapitre 2 :

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait presque pas vu de la semaine, elle mangeait comme quatre et ne faisait vraiment plus attention à sa ligne. Elle s'en contre-fichait, sachant qu'elle allait de toute façon grossir. Bizarrement, Wilson n'était pas allé la voir pour lui demander pourquoi House et elle ne se parlaient plus, mais c'était mieux comme ça et en plus, elle ne voulait pas annoncer la nouvelle à tout l'hôpital avant de savoir si elle faisait cet enfant seule ou pas.  
Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, elle était totalement débordée de boulot, et en plus de cela, elle devait faire face à de violentes nausées, ce qui était très gênant lorsqu'elle était prise dans de longues réunions. Elle était forcée de quitter la salle dès qu'elle sentait le goût acide dans sa bouche, et était presque sûre que les membres du conseil en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'elle avait un problème de vessie.  
Ce soir là, toujours dans son bureau à une heure avancée, soir qu'elle pourrait ajouter à ses heures supp, elle croulait dans ses dossiers et pourtant, elle pensait à tout autre chose. Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour qu'elle était au courant qu'elle allait être maman et pourtant elle avait l'impression que cela faisait un mois. Une semaine sans lui, c'était devenu presque impossible maintenant, et pourtant ils l'avaient fait.  
Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se claqua qu'elle leva les yeux et ne pu les détacher de lui. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait lui avoir manqué, il avait le visage grave mais semblait tout aussi content de la revoir qu'elle.  
Après un long moment d'observation respective, il osa enfin parler :

-Hors de question de l'appeler James. Pas de jumeaux, et… J'aurais besoin de mon intimité.

Les yeux de Cuddy s'embuèrent presque instantanément après qu'il ait prononcé la première partie de sa phrase.  
Elle se leva et courra presque jusqu'à lui, mais il la stoppa d'une main.

-Et puis je veux que ton corps revienne tel qu'il est maintenant… Enfin maintenant, comme il l'était il y a une semaine plutôt.

Un grand sourire heureux s'afficha sur le visage de Cuddy et elle attendit qu'il lui donne la permission pour venir se loger dans ses bras. Elle écrasa sa joue humide contre son t-shirt imprégné de son odeur et se laissa aller contre lui. Elle sentit ses puissants bras venir l'encercler, et après un moment à rester dans cette position, elle sentit une main relever son menton.  
Elle releva le regard vers ses yeux bleus et se dit que ces yeux là pouvaient habiter un petit enfant. Elle lui lança un fin sourire de contentement, et il captura ses lèvres doucement, mais sûrement. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir fait le bon choix.

-Merci… Murmura-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur son torse.  
-Je me suis juste rendu compte que le petit, en voyant sa beauté se demandera de qui il vient. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça le pauvre !

Il sentit Cuddy sourire conte lui, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire se resserrer contre lui.

-Tu ne me laisseras plus, hein ?  
-Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille ton poids…  
-J'ai si grossit que ça ?  
-Pas que ça m'embête, loin de là car ta graisse s'est localisée dans des endroits bien intéressants, mais tu vas devenir un vrai cachalot si tu continue à avaler ainsi !

Cuddy ne répondit rien et se contenta de soupirer de soulagement contre lui. Soulagée qu'elle ne soit plus seule et que toutes ses inquiétudes disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles sont venues. Ainsi ils allaient être ensembles pour ivre cette aventure, et ce bébé concrétiserait en quelque sorte le lien qui les lie, mais elle savait que ça ne serait pas facile tous les jours aussi bien pour lui que pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle avait une forte envie de se réfugier dans la salle de bain.  
House sentit que Cuddy forçait le barrage de ses bras, et comprit où elle voulait en venir lorsqu'il vit ses yeux pétillants le regarder. Il la laissa s'enfuir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Les nausées de la grossesse, il avait oublié ce point… Finalement, ça ne serait pas aussi amusant qu'il s'en était persuadé.  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain une fois les nausées stabilisées et il lui tendit son manteau pour qu'ils rentrent chez elle.

_Maison de Cuddy, 23 heures 38_

-Greg ?  
-Mm ?  
-Tu… Tu m'accompagnerais à ma première échographie ?

Elle le sentit se tendre derrière elle et elle tourna la tête pour pouvoir comprendre.

-Lisa…  
-Quoi ? Demanda-telle innocemment. J'ai juste pensé que se serait une bonne idée, une façon de t'impliquer dans cette aventure.  
-Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement pour toi… Et Rachel. Tu sais que j'aurai du mal avec cet enfant, et là… Tu veux m'impliquer tout de suite. J'ai encore du mal à savoir si j'ai pris la bonne décision.  
-La bonne décision ?

Cuddy se retira de ses jambes et s'allongea à côté de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu sais comment je suis Lisa, ne commence pas à t'étonnée lorsque tu me vois comme ça, je suis moi !  
-Mais tu as pris la bonne décision ! C'est évident !  
-Pour toi oui, ça ne t'ai même pas venu à l'idée d'avorter, alors que moi…  
-Alors que toi quoi ? Tu y as pensé, c'est ça ? Dit-elle d'un ton presque dégouté.

C'est à ce moment où elle se rendit compte qu'il la connaissait tellement mieux qu'elle ne le connaissait. Et ce fait lui fit encore plus mal que ce qu'il lui disait.

-Non Lisa, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je sais combien tu veux des enfants, mais j'ai juste pensé qu'il fallait mieux que je te quitte, pour que je n'affecte pas ton bonheur.  
-Mon bonheur ? Elle lui prit la main. Parce que tu penses que je peux être heureuse sans toi ? Je crois que j'ai passé la pire semaine de ma vie sans toi. Alors sache bien que mon bonheur, il passe avant tout avec toi, Rachel, et, elle se toucha le ventre encore tout plat, ce bébé. Alors je te repose la question, veux-tu contribuer à mon bonheur et m'accompagner mardi à ma première échographie ?

House la regardait bien fixement pendant qu'elle parlait et ajouta un « oui » d'une voix rauque. Ce à quoi Cuddy réagit en se blottissant contre lui.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup beaucoup!

J'accepte pas les reviews annonymes? Quelqu'un sait comment les accepter (si c'est possible)? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce site^^

**House junior**

Chapitre 3 :

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il conduisait, une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle était muette. House tourna le regard vers sa voisine et la vit, le visage crispé, regardant droit devant elle. Il profita d'un feu rouge pour poser sa main sur la sienne et lui montrer que tout irait bien. Elle vrilla son regard dans le sien lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle tenta de lui faire un sourire qui voulait dire que tout allait bien, mais bien entendu, il ne la crû pas.

-Lisa, pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ? Tout va bien se passer.  
-C'est juste que… Je suis enceinte à 42 ans, j'ai déjà eu des problèmes avec la fécondation in vitro, j'ai peur qu'il y ait des complications.

House haussa les épaules et reporta toute son attention à la route.

-Tu ne le crois pas ?  
-T'es bien arrivée à tomber enceinte alors qu'on ne le voulait pas, ton corps est capable de tout maintenant. Répondit-il de manière détachée.

Mais elle ne le prit pas comme lui, elle se sentit affectée par ce qu'il venait de dire, elle pensait presque qu'il s'était fait à l'idée d'être père, mais apparemment, non.  
House, voyant la mine boudeuse de Cuddy soupira et reposa sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Lisa, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais…  
-Ha oui ? J'ai peur et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de me stresser encore plus !  
-Lisa… Excuse-moi voilà tout ! Je suis à cran en ce moment ! Et ce cas qui m'empêche de dormir normalement. Soupira House.

Cuddy baissa le regard vers ses chaussures. Elle lui reprochait tellement de choses alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour gérer tant de choses en même temps. Rien que là, il avait décommandé un rendez-vous important avec son équipe pour l'emmener à l'autre bout de la ville chez le gynéco, et qui plus est, elle savait qu'il y allait à reculons.  
Elle posa sa main par-dessus celle de House pour lui demander pardon et leurs regards se croisèrent en un léger sourire et ils redonnèrent toute leur attention à la route.

-Heu Lisa… Ce n'est pas facile de conduire avec la mauvaise main…

Cette phrase détendit l'atmosphère.

_***_

-Mademoiselle Cuddy ?

Cuddy se leva, suivie de House. Elle salua le docteur et présenta House comme le père du bébé et le suivit dans le vaste couloir. Le bipper de House sonna et il lui fit signe qu'il la rejoignait dans quelques instants. Cuddy soupira et continua son ascension.  
Après s'être changée et installée sur la table d'auscultation, Cuddy et le docteur attendirent que House montre le bout de son nez. Il ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de Cuddy, l'air confus.

-Lisa, je heu… Je dois y aller. Mon patient à fait une rechute, c'est important…

Cuddy se garda bien d'ajouter que leur bébé était bien plus important et ne fit que fermer les yeux en hochant la tête. Ce défilement n'était que le début d'une longue série, elle en avait bien conscience. Une partie d'elle se posait la question de savoir sil n'avait pas inventé tout ça que pour rater ce rendez-vous qui, elle le savait bien, était gênant pour lui.

-Vous voulez continuer ?

Cuddy tourna les yeux vers le gynéco qui attendait une réaction de sa part.

-Oui, on peut continuer, je lui expliquerais ce soir.

Elle lui offrit un sourire forcé car le cœur n'y était pas. Elle avait plus envie de pleurer sur le moment.

_Maison de Cuddy, 20 heures 56_

-Hey Lisa ! C'est moi !

Pas de réponse.  
Il s'aventura vers les chambres, Rachel dormait à point fermé, la salle de bain était vide et la chambre principale était baignée dans le noir. Il alluma la lumière et vit Cuddy endormie en travers du lit, encore toute habillée, la tête posée sur un dossier ouvert tout étalé sur le lit. Il sourit et vint lui secouer doucement l'épaule.

-Lisa, Lisa réveille-toi…  
-Mmmm… Tu ne rentres que maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
-Il n'est que 21 heures. Mon cas est résolu, tout va pour le mieux !  
-21 heures ?  
-Tu t'es endormi sur tes dossiers.

Cuddy soupira à cette évocation, son boulot. Elle en avait encore plein à faire avant de pouvoir enfin se coucher.

-Comment es-tu rentrée du rendez-vous ?

Elle savait que c'était une manière détournée de parler du rendez-vous chez le gynéco.

-Taxi. Je vais préparer à dîner.  
-Non, ça je peux le faire. J'appelle Allô Sushi et ils arrivent dans dix minutes, le temps que tu boucles ton dossier.  
-Greg… Les repas à base de poisson cru sont fortement déconseillés pour moi d'un, et de plus, ils me donnent la nausée.  
-Bien, pizza alors ?

Cuddy soupira et rassembla tous ses papiers en un tas.

-Ok, mais c'est la dernière fois. Le gynéco a dit qu'il me fallait une nourriture équilibrée et peu grasse. En gros, manger de tout, sauf ce que tu me propose.  
-Hé ! Mais moi je ne sais pas faire à manger !  
-Tu apprendras ! Dit une Cuddy espiègle en embrassant House sur la joue. En attendant, je veux bien de ta pizza.

_Plus tard, dans le salon_

-Tu veux encore de ta pizza ?  
-Plus faim… Murmura Cuddy mal en point, une main devant la bouche, l'autre autour de son ventre.  
-Tout va bien ?  
-Ta pizza m'a redonné la nausée…

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle s'enfuit dans les toilettes régurgiter ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, toujours aussi blanche.

-Comment ils font à l'hôpital pour ne pas se rendre compte de ton état ?  
-Je me retiens.  
-D'ailleurs, tu comptes faire comment par rapport à ton job ? Il va bien falloir l'annoncer.  
-Non, je ne veux pas…  
-Quoi tu ne veux pas ?  
-Dès que je le dirais, je perdrais de mon importance, ils vont me dire de me modérer, me trouver un remplaçant le plus rapidement possible et puis au final, ils vont croire que je serai débordée avec Rachel et le bébé alors ils vont garder mon remplaçant, et je ne serais qu'un pion parmi d'autre et…  
-Op op op ! Stop ! J'ai compris ! Pas la peine de s'affoler madame ! J'ai compris le message !  
-Alors je cacherais le plus possible ma grossesse par… Des vêtements amples ?  
-On n'a déjà pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça, ils vont bien voir qu'il y a un truc qui cloche même s'ils ne sont pas très réactifs tes employés.  
-Des corsets ?  
-J'aime cette idée ! Mais ça ne va pas faire du mal au bébé ?  
-Tu crois ?  
-Oublie ce que je viens de dire et demain je t'emmène dans un magasin de lingerie !

Cuddy pouffa et se lova contre lui. Son entreprise était spéciale, mais elle savait que c'tait sa façon à lui de s'impliquer dans l'histoire.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Qu'on me mette dans les favorites fictions me fait tout autant plaisir que les reviews.

A vrai dire, pour cette fiction, je vais beaucoup m'inspirer de Lynette dans Desperate Housewives (saison 6) parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé ses moments et qu'ils pourraient vraiment coller à Cuddy.

**House junior**

Chapitre 4 :

-Raaaaaa ! Tu vas te fermer merde !

House ouvrit les yeux qui s'ouvrèrent encore plu en voyant ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Lisa ?

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, le chemisier encore ouvert, la poitrine… Whouaaaaaa ! La poitrine totalement débordant le soutien-gorge.

-Wouaaaaaaaa ! Alors là ! Tu restes ici !  
-Greg… Ca veut ne pas se fermer… Implora Cuddy comme si elle allait pleurer.  
-Mais hier, ce n'était pas comme ça, non ?  
-Non, ce n'était pas comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui, ça l'est ! Et ce que tu m'as acheté ne sert strictement à rien !  
-Du calme ! Tu le garde, et quand j'aurai le temps, on retournera au magasin t'en acheter d'autres.  
-Et rendre ceux-ci, ils ne me seront plus d'aucune utilité.  
-Si, après. Ta poitrine va certes, rebaisser de volume, ais pas comme avant. Et puis… Il s'approcha d'elle et empoigna son chemiser de chaque côté. J'aime ça…

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que House tira un bon coup de part et d'autre du chemisier pour fermer l'unique bouton qui refusait de se fermer. Cuddy dû retenir sa respiration un moment pour éviter de tout faire craquer, et House lui fit signe de la reprendre petit à petit, ce qu'elle fit attentivement. Une fois une respiration normale retrouvée, Cuddy se laissa faire lorsque House posa ses mains sous ses seins et tenta de les faire remonter légèrement.

-Heu… Tu peu m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire là ?  
-Si tu veux respirer un minimum aujourd'hui, c'est le meilleur moyen !  
-En sortant mes seins ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai mis vingt minutes à pouvoir fermer mon chemisier !  
-Certes, ton décolleté est plus voyant, mais pas choquant.  
-Forcément, tu es mon compagnon, et un vrai pervers qui plus est ! Je te rappelle que j'ai une réunion importante cette après-midi avec des donneurs.  
-Bah voilà ! Je suis sûr qu'en fin de journée, notre compte en banque aura doublé de volume !  
-Ils vont plutôt me prendre pour une profiteuse oui…  
-Oh ! Arrête de râler hein ! Rit House. On aura qu'à passer par un magasin de chemises et on t'en achète de toutes les sortes et de plus grandes tailles !

Cuddy lui sourit et regarda sa montre. Elle lui fit les yeux ronds et embrassa furtivement House en lui disant merci. Elle passa voir Rachel qui était dans les bras de Marina, et lui fit un grand bisou sur la joue auquel sa fille répondit baveusement.  
House était resté planté dans la chambre sans rien faire. Voilà qu'elle le laissait seul avec Rachel une fois de plus. Enfin seul, avec Marina. Il savait bien qu'elle faisait tout ceci pour le rapprocher de Rachel, et des enfants en général pour qu'il se sente bien avec leur futur enfant.  
Après s'être habillé et avoir prit un bon petit déjeuner, il observa un moment Marina avec Rachel. Il contemplait tous ses gestes et les savait maintenant par cœur. Et pourtant, il avait encore un peu de mal à les faire même s'il se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle. Il la préférait maintenant, c'est-à-dire à un peu plus d'un an, qu'au début de sa relation avec Cuddy.  
Détachant son regard de la petite, il attrapa son agenda que Cuddy lui avait acheté au début de sa grossesse en lui disant que « comme ça, tu connaîtras tous les rendez-vous importants ». A vrai dire, ce carnet était purement inutile car il ne le regardait jamais, mais aujourd'hui, il y jeta un coup d'œil, comme ça.  
Bien sûr, le hasard fait bien les choses, Cuddy avait un rendez-vous aujourd'hui même chez le gynéco. Comment faisait-il pour oublier tous ces rendez-vous ? Un blocage trop important sur les enfants ?  
En arrivant à l'accueil du PPHT, il fut tout de suite pris à part par Cuddy.

-House ! J'ai un cas pour toi !

Bien que tout le monde soit au courant de leur relation, ils continuaient à s'appeler par le nom de famille au boulot.  
Il soupira et la suivit jusqu'à son bureau comme un gentil petit toutou. Trajet durant lequel il remarqua avec joie que son fessier était bien plus conséquent, et que s petite manœuvre du matin rendait bien. Les employés de l'hôpital n'allaient peut être pas remarquer aujourd'hui le petit changement morphologique de leur patronne.

-Un petit garçon de cinq ans ressent de fortes douleurs abdominales, il vomit du sang et voit trouble.

House attrapa le dossier en soupirant. Encore une manœuvre pour le mettre face à des enfants.

-Ok ! Dit-il après un temps où il fit semblant de lire le dossier. Je le prends !

Il lui sourit et tourna les talons.

-Attend ! Cuddy s'approcha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille inutilement : Tu n'as pas oublié pour cet après-midi ? Ca me ferait plaisir si tu venais…  
-Avec ton super agenda, je ne risque pas d'oublier. Ironisa House.  
-Je suis sérieuse…  
-Ok… Je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour ! T'es plus très marrante en ce moment !  
-Et tu veux que je te rappelle pourquoi ? Demanda froidement Cuddy.  
-A cet aprèm !

Cuddy souffla lorsqu'il sortit du bureau. Il reculait toujours face aux problèmes et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver parce qu'elle en savait toujours pas ses sentiments sur cet enfant.  
Après un long temps de réaction, elle reprit ses activités toujours aussi gênée par ce chemisier trop petit…

_Cabinet du gynéco, 18 heures 32_

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Cuddy ! Prête ?  
-Heu… Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle et se résolut à entrer dans la pièce. Oui.  
-Votre compagnon n'a toujours pas pu venir ?  
-Si. Mais en fait non.  
-Ah, je vois. Bon, vous pouvez vous changer à côté.

Cuddy se changea rapidement, le cœur lourd et épuisée de courir après House et ses fausses promesses. Elle alla ensuite s'allonger sur le lit et ne suivit que de loin ce que montrait le gynéco.

-Vous en êtes au début de votre neuvième semaine de grossesse. Tout se passe très bien. Faites juste attention à vous alimenter convenablement, votre fœtus est légèrement plus petit qu'il ne devrait l'être.  
-Je suis très débordée au boulot, et je n'ai pas vraiment appétit à manger beaucoup comme au début de ma grossesse. Mes nausées n'arrangent rien.  
-Pas d'inquiétude, elles vont disparaître progressivement d'ici une semaine.  
-Merci docteur.  
-Je vous en pris, dans deux mois, lors de votre prochaine visite, je pourrai vous dévoiler le  
sexe du bébé. Mais j'imagine que vous ne voudrez l'apprendre qu'en présence du père.

Cuddy soupira en lui souriant. Voilà une nouvelle occasion de partager un moment heureux et il n'était pas là. Elle s'essuya le ventre ayant pris une très légère ampleur et s'habilla rapidement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans sa voiture, coincée dans des embouteillages monstres. Elle commençait à rager contre son volant et ce n'est qu'enfin arrivée au pas de chez elle qu'elle laissa aller toute sa colère : elle cria un bon coup le nez contre le volant, et se reprit très vite.

-Greg ! Hurla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.  
-Lisa ? Où étais-tu ?  
-Toi ! Où étais-tu ? Tu as loupé le rendez-vous !  
-Tu as oublié le patient que tu m'as apporté ce matin ? Il était vraiment très mal en point, et j'ai dû rester à l'hôpital lui sauver la vie ! Je t'ai envoyé un message, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.  
-Mon portable n'avait plus de batterie… Soupira Cuddy en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de House.  
-Tout va bien ?  
-Oui, si ce n'est que j'en ai marre de me retrouver seule à mes rendez-vous.  
-J'en suis vraiment désolé. Mais je parlais du bébé.

Cuddy le regarda surprise, surprise que pour la première fois, il parle du bébé ainsi.

-Heu… Je… Heu… Très bien, tout va bien. Répondit-elle très longtemps après.  
-Je suis passé t'acheter de nouvelles chemises et des nouveaux sous-vêtements. Dit House tout souriant.  
-Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ?  
-Oui, et Rachel est couchée.

Cuddy le regardait de plus en plus surprise au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait de parler.

-Tu a tout fait en fait pour me rendre la vie plus simple quoi.  
-Bien vu ! Maintenant, on s'envoie en l'air ?  
-Haha ! J'étais sûre qu'il y avait une idée derrière tout ça !  
-Allez Lisa… Depuis que tu es enceinte, on ne l'a plus fait !

_Lit de Cuddy, 21 heures 16_

-Greg ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu es prêt à avoir cet enfant ?  
-Oui, sinon je ne serai pas là.

Cuddy, satisfaite de cette presque réponse, se recala bien dans les bras de son amant et eut un sourire bête affiché sur son visage. Elle savait que c'était le must de ce qu'il pouvait dire, et elle s'en contenterait.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite! Franchement, même moi j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit. Mais voilà en tout cas la suite! J'avais tout tenté pour faire qu'un seul chapitre avec le chapitre suivant, mais trop raconter, ça coûte cher...

Bref, bonne lecture!

PS: Si vous n'êtes pas au courant de mon problème de "u" (qui est une grave maladie pour moi), vous le saurez pet être en lisant le chapitre s'il y a un "u" qui s'est échappé de ma relecture (ou toute autre lettre d'ailleurs!)

PS2: ParijanTaiyou, oui j'aime les haricots! J'aime aussi les patates... Bref, tout sauf les carottes et choux-fleurs... Beurk beur beurk! Vie passionnante n'est-ce pas? (L)ParijanTaiyou

**House junior**

Chapitre 5 :

Le taxi la déposa devant l'adresse qu'elle avait donnée au chauffeur. Elle le paya et sortit avec ses bagages. Elle resta un moment plantée devant la maison allumée et eut un léger sourire en voyant la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

-Non ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser dormir avec nous ! S'empressa de crier House en voyant  
Cuddy revenir dans le salon avec Rachel qui avait les yeux tout rouges du fait d'avoir longuement pleuré.  
-Elle a fait un cauchemar. Et tu sais comment elle est dans ces cas, elle ne dormira pas de la nuit à moins qu'elle vienne avec nous.  
-Mais j'ai besoin de ma place moi ! Déjà que tu prends de plus en plus de place, mas si en plus, j'ai une autre Cuddy dans mon lit, alors là, ça ne va plus !  
-Ohhhhhh… Comme c'est mignon ! Tu râles parce que tu es le seul mâle de la maison !  
-Laisse la rester un peu ici avec nous, peut être qu'elle pensera à autre chose.  
-Mouai, tu t'en sors bien… Dit Cuddy, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, tout en posant sa fille sur le tapis.

House ne répondit rien et descendit du canapé pour aller rejoindre Rachel au sol. Cuddy regardait ce tableau, totalement sous le charme de ce qu'elle voyait : House et Rachel jouant docilement aux cubes… Elle se cala un peu plus dans le canapé sans pour autant les quitter des yeux et passa ses mains autour de son ventre n peu douloureux et se laissa aller.  
Ce n'était pas tout le temps qu'elle pouvait faire des gestes envers son ventre et surtout se sentir pleinement enceinte. Elle entamait sa 23° semaine de grossesse à savoir son 6° mois. Junior, comme l'appelait House et elle de plus en plus, prenait de plus en plus de place, ce qui était vraiment dérangeant pour s'habiller confortablement sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. De plus, elle commençait à avoir quelques douleurs dans le dos, et sentait que Junior était incommodé par ses vêtements serrés, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la sonnerie de porte. Ayant per que ce soit un employé qui pourrait voir toute la supercherie, elle fit signe à House d'aller ouvrir, ce qu'il fit en soupirant.

-Maman ?  
-Gregory !

Blythe étreignit longuement son fils et lui passa devant pour aller embrasser Rachel et Cuddy.

-La petite n'est pas couchée à cette heure-ci ?  
-Elle a fait un cauchemar. Mais… Enfin, on est surpris de vous voir ici !  
-Gregory m'a prévenu la semaine dernière de l'heureux évènement ! Ne pût s'empêcher Blythe de dire avec un enthousiasme audible. Alors je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas venir vous aider à préparer la venue du bébé !  
-C'est que… Ce n'est que dans trois mois et demi que j'accouche.  
-Vous avez eut votre visite récemment ? Demanda Blythe sans porter d'importance à l'intervention de Cuddy.  
-Il y a quinze jours.  
-Et ?  
-Tout va bien maman… Soupira House. Tout va très bien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venu ici, on gère tout parfaitement bien.  
-Tu en es si sûr que ça ? Avez-vos déjà pensé à la chambre du bébé ?  
-La chambre de Rachel.  
-Des affaires pour lui ?  
-J'ai déjà tout de Rachel.  
-Et si c'était un garçon ?

Cuddy et House se regardèrent malicieusement.

-Non non ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! S'enquit Blythe en bougeant les bras de façon équivoque.  
-Bon maman, finit tout e cirque, Rachel va aller se coucher, et nous aussi. Ajouta-t-il en voyant Cuddy bailler. Tu as un lieu pour dormir ?  
-Et bien… Je… Comptais sur vous pour…  
-Je suis désolé, ma maison est trop petite. Je n'aurai que le canapé à vous offrir.  
-Va pour le canapé !

House soupira de dépit et suivit Cuddy jusqu'à la chambre après avoir couché Rachel.  
Le lendemain matin, Cuddy était habillée, maquillée, coiffée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre un copieux petit déjeuner comme lui avait conseillé son gynéco.

-Rassurez-moi, vous ne comptez pas aller travailler ainsi…

Cuddy se retourna et vit Blythe la pointer du doigt. Sa première réaction fut de baisser le regard sur ses vêtements : jupe cigarette noire qui cachait un peu de ses formes, chemise violette maintenant à sa taille par-dessus et non plus dedans, veste noire plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée pour cacher le reste. Non vraiment, elle ne voyait pas ce qui clochait.

-Et vous pensez que votre bébé va pouvoir respirer convenablement sous des vêtements pareils ?  
-C'est tout ce que j'ai. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre. Et pis je n'ai plus le temps de me changer.  
-Hors de question que je vous laisse tuer mon premier petit-enfant !  
-Je ne le tue pas ! Je le préserve ! Et puis vous avez déjà Rachel ! Maintenant laissez-moi ! S'insurgea Cuddy.  
-Enfilez au moins cette robe.

Blythe lui tendit une robe noire, visiblement neuve et pour femme enceinte. Tout à fait le genre de robe que Cuddy voulait éviter pour se faire remarquer au boulot, et elle voulait à tout prix éviter de dire à Blythe que son hôpital n'était pas au courant pour sa grossesse.

_Plus tard au PPHT_

Cuddy entra dans le bureau de son amant et resta plantée devant le bureau de celui-ci en l'attendant, les mains tentant de cacher ses rondeurs qu'elle trouvait assez voyantes.

-Y a un problème ?

Elle se retourna et vit Wilson sur le pas de la porte. Les joues en feu par peur d'être découverte, elle resta dos à lui et répondit un vague « tout va bien ».

-J'ai une chose à vous demander : avez-vous prévu l'annuelle soirée pour les petits cancéreux ?

Les yeux de Cuddy s'arrondirent et elle sembla perdre ses moyens.

-Non, non, je… J'ai oublié…  
-Cela ne vous ressemble pas Cuddy…  
-Le trop de boulot, la fatigue.

Elle remarqua la déception de Wilson et son énervement. House lui dirait qu'il n'y que deux choses qui énervent House : ses femmes et le cancer.

-La soirée est samedi Cuddy ! Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre au boulot avant ce soir !

Cuddy allait répliquer quand le propriétaire du boulot entra dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le ventre de sa compagne. Elle remarqua son regard et fit tout pour paraître la plu neutre possible.  
Wilson, remarquant leur trouble malgré leurs efforts, les laissa seuls. Un fois celui-ci partit, House contourna Cuddy et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Un problème ? Demanda-t-il après un long silence.  
-Je crois oui… Répondit sèchement Cuddy.  
-Junior ?  
-Non, plutôt sa grand-mère…  
-Sa… House soupira avant d'ajouter : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait…  
-M'obliger à porter une robe pareille alors que personne n'est au courant.  
-Je trouve qu'elle te va plutôt bien moi !  
-Je veux bien le croire, mais est-ce que tu ne vois pas quelque chose qui cloche ? Redemanda Cuddy plus précisément comme si House ne voulait pas comprendre.  
-Elle te fait ressortir les seins ?  
-Non ! Mon ventre ! Mon ventre Greg ! Tout le monde va se rendre compte de quelque chose !  
-C'est sûr que si tu continue à le presser ainsi avec tes bras, ils vont se demander si t'as pas un problème de digestion…  
-Ferme-là, et parle à ta mère.  
-Oui… Mais non ! Hors de question ! Ma mère reste là où elle est avec ses conseils à deux balles !  
-Mais si elle continue comme ça, dans l'état actuel où je me trouve, elle n'aura plus de tête d'ici quelques heures !  
-Courage, courage. Elle s'en ira bien assez vite. En attendant…

House lui fit signe que son équipe revenait et qu'il était temps de cacher son ventre. Cuddy soupira et se rendit dans son bureau, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'enrouler ses bras autour de Junior pour le cacher le plus possible. Et il était vrai que tout le monde s'interrogeait plus que de coutume, se demandant bien s la patronne avait des problèmes gastriques.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

Suiiiiiiiiiiiite!

Alors la fin, pas tapper les gens! Sinon y aura pas de suite!

**House junior**

Chapitre 6 :

Cuddy regagna rapidement son bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle en ayant bien prit soin de voir si quelqu'un allait la déranger. Elle souffla bruyamment, épuisée de marcher sur des hauts talons toute la journée, courir partout dans l'hôpital, porter des vêtements serrés qui ne lui faisait pas que du bien. Et malgré le fait qu'elle voulait garder son ventre caché, après six mois de grossesse, l'inévitable était là, bien là.  
Elle relâcha son ventre qu'elle avait tant bien que mal rentré le plus possible en se tenant droite et en se cambrant et vit son ventre rebondit apparaître sous la chemise maintenant trop petite. Toute la colère qui l'avait habitée au moment de traverser son hôpital disparût au profit d'une grande émotion de voir Junior marquer sa présence.  
Elle fit glisser doucement ses mains sur le bout de chair libéré de l'emprise du chemisier et pût sentir son bébé frémir son ses caresses. Ce léger geste lui donna la chair de poule et trouva que ce fut la plus belle sensation du monde que seules les mères pouvaient connaître.  
Alors qu'elle continuait ses caresses au niveau, elle l'avait imaginé, des pieds de Junior, la porte s'ouvrit sur Wilson. Cuddy eut juste le temps de rajuster sa blouse sur son ventre et de s'asseoir en vitesse, recevant au passage un violent coup de pied de Junior dans la précipitation. Elle grimaça, mais Wilson semblait réoccupé par autre chose.

-Non, vraiment, il y a un truc qui cloche ! Dit Wilson en levant les mains en signe d'incompréhension.  
-De quoi ? Demanda Cuddy dans le vague, plus préoccupé par les coups que donnait le bébé.  
-Jamais vous n'avez raté la soirée pour les petits cancéreux.  
-Oui, mais cette année, je suis plus débordée.  
-L'année dernière, vous aviez déjà adopté Rachel et tout allait bien !  
-Cette année, j'ai un autre enfant sous les bras…

Et c'était bien vrai en un sens puisque House s'avérait être un vrai gamin. Donc pas de soucis d'incompréhension.

-Certes, House a besoin d'être supervisé en permanence, mais oublier à ce point, cela ne vous ressemble pas !  
-J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser en ce moment. Répondit Cuddy en soupirant.  
-Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose avec House.

Cuddy n'y répondit rien, sachant très bien qu'elle était une très mauvaise menteuse.

-Vous pouvez me dire vous savez !  
-Je ne pense pas, non.  
-Quoi, vous vous êtes fait viré ? House s'est fait viré ? Vous avez rompu en secret ? Quelqu'un est mort ?  
-Non ! Cuddy soupira et ajouta en soupirant : Bon, je vais vous dire, mais vous devez me promettre de ne le dire à personne, vraiment personne.  
-Je le jure !  
-Bien, fermez les yeux.  
-Quoi ? Pourqu…  
-Fermez-les yeux !

Wilson s'exécuta, et s'assurant qu'il avait bien fermé les yeux Cuddy se leva de sa chaise et se poste devant lui. Après avoir remit son chemisier en place, elle entoura son ventre de ses bras et lui quémanda d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Wilson fit ce qui lui était demandé et contempla Cuddy, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Mais il comprit bien rapidement en voyant le ventre rond de Cuddy, les mains de celle-ci l'entourant, et le sourire heureux de la propriétaire.

-Oh… Fit simplement Wilson.

Il resta un moment ainsi, sans rien faire, moment pendant lequel Cuddy se demandait pourquoi Wilson réagissait comme ça alors qu'il n'avait pas fait tout un plat quand il avait apprit pour elle et House.

-Wilson, dites quelque chose… Demanda Cuddy, de plus en plus inquiète de ce mutisme.  
-Oh. Redit Wilson sur le même ton.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur le ventre de la doyenne, l'oncologue tourna rapidement les talons et sortit du bureau tout aussi vite, laissant Cuddy en plan. Celle-ci était étonnée voir déçue de cette réaction, s'attendant presque à la réaction inverse, c'est-à-dire à un écrasement total de son ventre par l'accolade de son employé, mais à croire qu'il en avait décidé autrement.  
Le soir même, Cuddy était seule chez elle, enfin seule, façon de parler puisque Blythe ne cessait de lui poser toutes sortes de questions casse pied sur sa grossesse, questions mal venues puisque Cuddy était occupée avec Rachel.  
La sonnerie de la porte retentit et Cuddy s'y rendit pensant que c'était House qui avait oublié ses clés.

-Tu aurais pu éviter d'oubl… Wilson ! Heu… Cuddy s'interrompit en voyant le regard baissé de

Wilson vers son ventre et baissa le sien en retour, Junior était content aujourd'hui, il marquait sa présence. Si vous cherchez House, je crois qu'il est chez lui, il préfère s'isoler pour son cas et…

-Non, c'est vous que je suis venu voir.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la soirée de samedi, tout est presque arrangé.  
-Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça, mais de… Il montra Junior du menton.  
-Oh… Murmura Cuddy. Entrez, je pense qu'on a besoin de discuter.  
-Non mais vraiment ! Comment vous avez pu me cacher quelque chose d'aussi gros ! S'insurgea Wilson à peine entré chez Cuddy.  
-Nous en avons longuement discuté avec House, et on a trouvé que…  
-Moi ! Votre meilleur ami ! House me raconte tout, tout ! Je lui raconte tout ! Et vous osez me faire ça ! A moi !  
-Je comprends que vous soyez vexé, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de vous le dire. On veut tenir caché tout ça jusqu'à la naissance du bébé pour éviter que je perde mes fonctions ou que… Et puis merde ! C'est une décision mûrement décidée et ce n'est pas vous qui allez tout faire foirer ! Cria désespérément Cuddy.  
-Comment vous avez fait pour tenir cacher ce ventre pendant si longtemps ? Demanda Wilson soudainement plus calme.  
-Un peu de souffrance de ma part et de celle de Junior.  
-Junior ?  
-Le bébé. C'est House qui a trouvé ce nom.  
-Je suis heureux pour vous deux Cuddy, mais c'est juste que sous le choc…  
-Et l'énervement… Finit Cuddy. Vous m'avez fait peur Wilson, je m'étais dit que j'aurai eu le droit à la totale de vote part.  
-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je vous vois samedi ?  
-Oui.

Cuddy le raccompagna à la porte et elle eut le droit à l'accolade à laquelle elle s'attendait. Wilson la re regarda une dernière fois pour bien percuter que sa patronne était enceinte de son meilleur ami.

-Ménagez vous plus Cuddy, vous êtes fatiguée.  
-Personne ne doit voir que j'ai une baisse de régime.  
-Faites tout de même attention, votre bébé ne va pas tenir aussi longtemps que vous.  
-Je sais, mais je cours le risque.  
-Bien, à samedi !

_Samedi 28 mai, PPHT_

Il la regardait parcourir l'assemblée avec élégance et charme. Il remarquait aussi qu'elle évitait d'embrasser les gens pour éviter de frotter son ventre, finement caché sous la robe noire vaporeuse, contre eux. Elle était vraiment resplendissante et heureuse. Il y avait de quoi aussi, la soirée était parfaite, Rachel était avec eux avec les autres enfants, ils étaient heureux en ménage, leur meilleur ami était au courant de leur secret, et sa grossesse se passait pas si mal que ça. Mais les craintes de Wilson commençaient à le toucher, il était vrai qu'elle montrait de grands signes de fatigue même après le départ de sa mère la veille.  
Il vit Wilson s'approcher de lui et il commanda d'avance deux whisky.

-Tout va bien ?  
-Parfaitement.  
-Puis-je te dire que ta femme est splendide ?  
-Je suis au courant. Au fait, où est la tienne ?  
-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…  
-Ouai c'est ça ! Fais l'innocent ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ? On ne fait plus rien ensemble !  
-C'est parce que tu fais tout avec Cuddy.  
-Elle est enceinte ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, elle est passée où ?

Wilson l'aida à la chercher des yeux, et l'appréhension de House augmenta lorsqu'il vit arriver vers lui l'un des petits jeunes de l'urgence.

-Docteur House ? Il faut vous rendre tout de suite aux urgences.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Le Docteur Cuddy a fait une sorte de malaise.  
-Une sorte de malaise ? Vous connaissez les termes médicaux ou quoi ! Merde !

House passa toute sa rage sur le nouveau, attrapa sa canne et se rendit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait aux urgences, suivit rapidement par Wilson. Heureusement, la plupart des médecins en charge du service étaient à la fête et il ne restait que les incompétents de services n'ayant aucune expérience.

-Je l'ai croisé près des toilettes et elle s'est sentit mal. Juste avant de s'effondrer, elle m'a demandé de vous appeler.

La peur de House grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il la cherchait, personne, c'était vraiment inquiétant. Et si elle avait perdu Junior ? Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.  
Il se stoppa à quelques mètres d'une masse sombre allongée à même le sol, entourée d'infirmières inconnues, donc nouvelles, Cuddy. Il lâcha sa canne et s'agenouilla difficilement près de sa compagne et passa une main dans le cou de Cuddy pour la surélever.  
Elle avait le teint livide, les yeux clos, la respiration faible. Il demanda une aide respiratoire d'urgence et un brancard pour l'amener à une chambre. Il chercha des yeux quelque chose qui clochait, il passa sa main au niveau de Junior et sentit la mère tressaillir de douleur inconsciemment. Oui, c'était Junior qui clochait…  
On l'aida pour la poser sur le brancard et ses yeux se stoppèrent d'effroi sur la tâche de sang laissée sur le sol. Merde… Merde… Junior ! Il n'avait rien vu à cause de la robe noire.  
Plus personne n'osait parler après avoir vu cette tâche de sang. Mais seul Wilson en plus savait ce à quoi cette tâche faisait appel. Les autres… Etaient dans le brouillard le plus total.  
Junior…

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

J'aime vos reviews paniquées. Mais pas de panique les gens! Junior est... Vivant!

**House junior**

Chapitre 7 :

Cuddy fut réveillée par le bruit incessant et véritablement casse-pied du monitoring, et surtout, surtout par une douleur bien présente au ventre. Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux, prise d'une panique soudaine.  
Junior…  
La première chose qu'elle fit, ce fut de poser ses mains tremblantes sur son ventre, qui touchèrent une sorte de dispositif qui entourait tout son ventre et le tenait bien fermement. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, toujours aussi paniquée pour la survie de son bébé. Elle se sentit seule, vraiment seule livrée à la peur et la douleur.  
Des larmes commençaient à affluer quand la baie vitrée coulissa doucement, laissant apparaître un House visiblement fatigué. Il portait encore ses habits de fête et tenait à la main un café bouillant.

-Oh ! Tu es réveillée !

Il posa expressément le café sur la table de nuit et s'approcha du lit. Pensant que la douleur devait habiter sa compagne, il jugea bon de ne que l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres fusionnèrent rapidement, laissant un goût de vicodin et d'autres médicaments qu'avait ingurgité la doyenne.

-Tu m'as fait peur… Dit House en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil qui était installé près du lit.  
-Le bébé… Réussit simplement à dire Cuddy.  
-Ta fatigue, ta suractivité a provoqué un léger décollement placentaire, d'où les saignements et la douleur en ventre.  
-Junior ? Redemanda Cuddy.  
-Il s'est accroché, mais les docteurs ont eu peur, ils ont réussit in-extremis à l'empêcher d'avoir des séquelles.  
-Il… Il a des séquelles ? S'inquiéta Cuddy d'une toute petite voix.  
-Il est fragilisé de ce fait. Les médecins ne cachent pas une probable perte… En plus de ça, il est plus petit qu'il ne devrait l'être…  
-Je suis désolée… Murmura Cuddy. Si j'avais… Si j'avais accepté de me lancer dans ma grossesse à plein temps, il ne serait jamais arrivé tout ceci…  
-Ecoute-moi Lisa. House passa sa main sous le menton de Lisa pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Certes, ton état de santé y st pour quelque chose, mais au moins maintenant tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper comme il faut et finir ta grossesse normalement.  
-Que vont dire mes employés ? Soupira Cuddy.  
-On s'en fiche, ce qui compte, c'est que tu te repose et que Junior grossisse. Tu vas devoir rester une petite semaine en observation. On surveille les mouvements du bébé et les battements de son cœur.

Cuddy lui esquissa un léger sourire et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Emportée par l'ivresse du baiser, Cuddy tenta de se surélever pour permettre à House un meilleur accès sa cavité buccale, mais une violente douleur au ventre la fit se ratatiner sur elle, la forçant à stopper le contact.

-Tout va bien ?  
-J'ai mal… Gémit Cuddy en emprisonnant son ventre de ses bras.  
-Les médecins ont dit que c'était normal, Junior a subit un choc, il tente de s'en remettre tant bien que mal. La douleur devrait cesser d'ici quelques jours.  
-Quelques jours ? Je vais rester comme ça quelques jours ? Avec ce truc sur mon ventre ?  
House acquiesça avec une mine qui voulait dire qu'il était désolé pour elle.  
-Je vais pouvoir t'appeler Robocope !  
Cuddy lui tira la langue et finit par s'endormir peu de temps après sous l'effet des sédatifs.

_Une semaine plus tard, chambre 243_

-Hey !  
-Wilson !  
-Vous êtes prête à partir ?  
-Oui. Prête à me reposer dans mon chez moi. Ma mère m'a proposée de passer une semaine chez elle avec Rachel. Le conseil d'administration ne pourra pas me le refuser.  
-Heureux de voir que tout à l'air d'aller mieux.  
-Si vous faites référence à mon état de la semaine dernière, c'est vrai que ça n'a plus rien à voir. Junior a reprit de forces, moi aussi et je suis prêt à affronter la vie avec lui ! Enfin la vie, sauf le conseil d'administration qui veut me voir dans 10 minutes…  
-Je suis sûr qu'ils veulent s'assurer que tout va bien.  
-J'espère aussi.  
-Et où est House ?  
-En train de travailler sur son cas je pense. Wilson, je suis désolée, mais je dois vous quitter !

***

Elle se sentait tellement minable, toute petite et ridicule assise sur cette chaise solitaire devant le conseil. Elle sentait tous les regards posés sur son ventre et elle ne s'en sentait que plus gênée. Heureusement, ils avaient laissé sa place inoccupée au centre par respect.

-Vous allez mieux Docteur Cuddy ?

Elle releva le regard qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir baissé et regarda l'administrateur adjoint de l'hôpital qui avait parlé.

-Oui, oui très bien.  
-Docteur Cuddy, étiez-vous dans le déni ?  
-Le déni ?  
-Oui, le déni de grossesse.  
-Le déni de… NON ! Oh mon Dieu non !  
-Alors pourquoi l'avoir caché ?  
-Je… Je… J'avais peur que vous ne me remplaciez et décidiez de me renvoyer par la suite.  
-Pure utopie…  
-Et puis je n'avais pas envie de dévoiler ma vie privée aux yeux de tous mes employés. Alors avec le Docteur House nous avons décidé de le cacher.  
-Bien caché…  
-J'en ai beaucoup souffert.  
-Docteur Cuddy, vous pouvez comprendre que nous désapprouvons cette attitude.  
-Quoi, parce que je n'ai pas voulut avouer un détail de ma vie intime ?  
-Oui, un détail…  
-Vous étiez consciente que vous deviez prendre un congé de maternité ?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Comment vous comptiez faire ?  
-Men… Mentir ?  
-Il faut vous avouer que nous sommes très étonnés de cette attitude de votre part. Vous nous avez habitués à beaucoup plus de rigueur et de confession. Alors pour vous « punir », et pour votre bien avant tout, nous vous obligeons à prendre un congé.  
-Oui, j'avais prévu de prendre une semaine de repos.  
-Non, ce n'est pas une semaine que nous vous proposons, mais… Quoi, 3 mois ?  
-Tr… Trois mois ?  
-Jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse.  
-Mais l'hôpital ?  
-Il peut se passer de vous, votre enfant, non.  
-Je…  
-Et vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire Docteur Cuddy !

Elle les regarda chacun leur tour avec des yeux ronds, ils n'étaient pas sérieux ? L'hôpital était toute sa vie, sans lui, elle se sentait inutile. Une semaine lui suffisait amplement, mais voilà qu'ils la forçaient à prendre trois mois… Elle allait faire quoi pendant trois moi ? A part profiter de Rachel autant que possible et se rapprocher du bébé, elle ne voyait pas…

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

Suite et fin de "House Junior". Je comptais faire pas mal de chapitres après, mais finalement, non.

Il y aura une suite à cette fic'.

Ah oui aussi! Passage guimauve, donc je me suis dit, le guimauve, pour que ça passe, il faut que ce soit VRAIMENT guimauve! Alors en plus du texte, vous aurez une chanson guimauve (si vous voulez bien sûr). Et si vous ne supportez pas le guimauve, bah ne lisez pas ce chapitre!^^

_Chanson: _Glee - Happy Days Are Here Again / Get Happy

**House junior**

Chapitre 8 :

Fin août, chaleur et épuisement sont au rendez-vous. Cette période de l'année est aussi synonyme de la rentrée, le retour au boulot et au renouveau. Enfin par pour tout le monde. En effet, il restait environ deux semaines à la doyenne avant d'accoucher. Elle s'était bien reposée pendant trois mois, réapprit à connaître sa fille qui s'était avérée être un vrai moulin à paroles, et à profiter de son ventre bien rond. Elle ressentait plus amplement Junior et elle se sentait vraiment bien. Finalement, ils avaient bien fait de la mettre en congé forcé.  
Ainsi, c'était n soir de semaine comme un autre, la chaleur était au rendez-vous c'es pour cela que les draps étaient tassés au bout du lit, seul une proéminence au niveau du ventre de Cuddy se laissait entrevoir. Le couple dormait à point fermé, épuisés de ces deux semaines passées dans leur famille respectives.  
Un léger gémissement de femme brisa le silence pesant de la chambre. La femme se retourna pour chercher une nouvelle position, mais son ventre n'aidait pas. Un nouveau gémissement et elle se releva bien trop soudainement. Elle porta la main à son ventre et de l'autre, s'aida à se soulever légèrement. Et oui, elle venait de perdre les eaux.  
La panique prit possession de Cuddy, elle allait accoucher, maintenant alors que House était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Elle leva la main pour le réveiller en douceur mais une nouvelle crampe au ventre la fit se tordre de douleur. Et la contraction fut si intense qu'elle hurla de douleur… Sans pour autant réveiller son compagnon comme elle l'aurait espéré.

-Greg… Souffla-t-elle à bout et en panique.

Rien, pas de réponse, une nouvelle contraction entre temps, et elle rassembla ses forces pour le bouger à l'aide de ses deux mains.

-Greg ! Réitéra-t-elle plus fort. Greg ! Réveille-toi !

Mieux, un léger mieux. Mais l'homme ne fit que ronchonner en se tournant à l'opposé de Cuddy. N'en pouvant plus de douleur et de patience, surtout parce qu'elle avait de plus en plus peur en se sentant seule, Cuddy utilisa sa jambe gauche et toutes ses cordes vocales.

-Greg ! Hurla-t-elle en le poussant peut être trop violemment, ce qui fait que House buta contre sa table de nuit.

L'effet attendu arriva, House se réveilla en sursaut.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! T'es malade !  
-Non Greg, je vais juste… Accoucher… Dit-elle d'une voix se voulant sereine mais qui finalement, chevrotait légèrement.  
-Je veux bien, mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour réveiller les gens comme ça ? Dit-il passablement énervé tout en se massant la nuque.  
-Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris… MAIS JE VAIS ACCOUCHER ! Accoucher ! Junior arrive !  
-Je… Quoi ?  
-Enfin voilà la réaction que j'attendais… Soupira Cuddy tout en essayant de ne pas hurler de douleur.

S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, elle allait accoucher à même le matelas du lit et elle voulait absolument éviter de souiller encore plus les draps.

-Ok, ok… Surtout ne pas paniquer… D'abords. Heu… Te lever d'ici. Dit House un peu dépassé par les évènements. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ?  
-Je… Je crois.

Elle lui fit signe qu'elle avait besoin d'aide et il fit le tour du lit pour l'aider à se lever. Après quelques minutes, elle était debout, le bas de pyjama trempé, et la main toujours autour de son ventre, l'autre bien accrochée au bras de House. A peine réussit-elle à se mettre debout, une violente douleur la fit serrer sa main fort autour du bras de House.

-Heyyyyyy ! Hey ! Je veux bien croire que tu as mal, mais si tu m'arraches le bras, comment on ira à l'hôpital !

Cuddy n'eut pas la force de répondre, et lui fit simplement signe qu'il fallait qu'il lui apporte un nouveau bas de pyjama, n'ayant plus de temps pour se changer. Une fois cette tâche laborieuse faite, House prit Rachel sous le bras et alla l'installer dans la voiture sans la réveiller pendant que Cuddy tentait de calmer ses douleurs.

-C'est bon, t'es prête ?  
-Je crois…

Il lui présenta sa main, elle l'attrapa fermement, leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser chastement. Dans quelques heures, si ce n'est minutes, ils allaient être une nouvelle fois parents, leurs vies allaient changer à jamais…

_30 minutes plus tard, salle de travail du PPHT_

-Félicitations ! Une jolie petite fille !

House, les yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'émotion, prit sa fille dans les bras, certes elle braillait d'une telle intensité que ça en coupait presque l'instant magique, mais JuniorE était enfin là, sa petite fille, leur petite fille…  
Il releva les yeux en entendant une trop forte activité au niveau de Cuddy. Les médecins s'afféraient à son chevet pour tenter de la garder consciente. House assistait, impuissant, le petit être dans ses bras. Il regardait sa compagne qui était toute rouge devenir aussi blanche qu'un linge, il vit son sourire s'effacer. Bref, l'air lui vint à manquer, il avait peur, tout simplement.

Voilà quelques heures qu'il ne vivait plus, la petite toujours nichée dans ses bras, Rachel assise sur le lit regardant sa maman, la tête pleine de questions : pourquoi une poupée vivante était dans les bas de son papa, pourquoi sa maman dormait toute seule dans le lit, pourquoi papa était triste, pourquoi maman était habillée comme ça ? Un mouvement de la part de sa maman sembla réveiller son papa.

-Lisa…  
-Greg…  
-Oh Lisa, si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur…

_**.com/watch?v=G1jRKlfjHnk&feature=related**_

Rachel remarqua que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Elle ne comprit rien à la discussion qui s'ensuivie.

-La petite…  
-Tout va bien, elle va très bien. C'est toi qui m'as inquiété…  
-J'ai… j'ai cru que…  
-Mo… Moi aussi. Mais tout va bien maintenant.

Il lui sourit, attrapa sa main de sa main libre et caressa doucement la paume de sa main tout en lui souriant amoureusement. Tous deux ravalèrent leurs larmes et continuèrent de créer ce lien indestructible. Rachel en eut marre, marre de se sentir seule, et rampa jusqu'à sa maman pour lui poser un baiser gluant sur la joue.

-Bisou ma maman !

Cuddy eut un petit rire charmant et rompit le contact avec House pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle était reliée à des tas de fils plus encombrants les uns que les autres, mais ça ne semblait pas les déranger.

-Et moi ? Demanda une petite voix triste.

Cuddy leva les yeux et vit son compagnon, la bouille d'un petit enfant.

-Allez, viens-là…

Il posa JuniorE dans la couveuse à côté du lit de Cuddy et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Cuddy, elles se cherchèrent pendant un moment et finirent par se trouver dans un baiser intense, passant toute leur souffrance et leur bonheur.

-Et alors, cette petite merveille a un nom ?

Ils rompirent le baiser à contrecœur et regardèrent vers la baie vitrée à l'unisson.

-Wilson. Dit Cuddy en souriant, ouvrant ses bras au nouvel arrivant. Heureuse de vous voir.  
-Toutes mes félicitations !  
-Merci. Toutes mes félicitations au parrain !  
-Qu… Mais je suis déjà celui de Rachel !  
-Et alors, ce n'est qu'informel… Dit House en ajoutant le geste à la parole.  
-J'ai l'impression que le papa et grognon.  
-Il était contre, voulant garder JuniorE rien que pour lui… Se moqua gentiment Cuddy.

House fit semblant de bouder et migra vers le fond de la pièce suivit mystérieusement pas Rachel.

-Alors, vous n'allez pas l'appeler JuniorE toute sa vie !  
-Non, on avait pensé à…  
-Quoi, pourquoi ? JuniorE c'était très bien ! S'éveilla House.  
-Tu ne boude plus ? Ironisa Wilson.  
-Non, sérieusement, on avait pensé à Alice ou Amy.  
-Amy, je préfère Amy.  
-Amy ?  
-Oui.  
-Bien, va pour Amy !  
-Amy… JuniorE !  
-Greg… Soupira Cuddy.

Oui, elle était heureuse à tout point de vu, heureuse de voir que House l'était tout autant, mais désespérée de savoir que House allait retrouver son âme d'enfant durant ce quelques mois.

_**FIN!**_


End file.
